Arkansas Razorbacks
The Arkansas Razorbacks basketball team represents the University of Arkansas in Fayetteville, Arkansas in NCAA Division I men's basketball competition. The school's team currently competes in the Southeastern Conference. The team last played in the NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament in 2008. They lost in the second round to the University of North Carolina. The Razorbacks are currently coached by John Pelphrey. Please note that the nickname "Razorbacks" is exclusive to men's teams and athletes at the school. Women's teams at the school are formally nicknamed "Lady Razorbacks", but the short form of Lady'Backs is more widely used. The basketball team plays its home games in Bud Walton Arena on the University of Arkansas campus. The Hogs under the coaching leadership of Nolan Richardson won the NCAA tournament in 1994 defeating Duke University, and appeared in the championship game the following year, but were beaten by UCLA. The Razorbacks have been to NCAA Final Four in 1941, 1945, 1978, 1990, 1994 and 1995. History The early years (1924-33) Francis Schmidt coached the Razorbacks from the 1924 season until the 1929 season, while also coaching the football and baseball teams. During this time, Arkansas finished first in the Southwest Conference four out of six years, and compiled an overall record of 113-17, which, at .869, is the highest winning percentage of any Arkansas coach ever.Arkansas Razorback Sports Network :: Your Online Source for Razorback Football and Basketball (Sections) In the 1930 season, Charles Bassett took over as head coach. He would coach until the 1933 season. Arkansas finished first in the Southwest Conference during his first year, but would not finish above third place for the rest of his reign. After 4 seasons, his overall record was 62-29.Arkansas Razorback Sports Network :: Your Online Source for Razorback Football and Basketball (Sections) First Glen Rose era (1934-42) Glen Rose took over in the 1934 season and would leave after the 1942 season. The Razorbacks took first place in the Southwest Conference outright three times and tied for first twice more during this nine year run. In the 1941 season, Rose led Arkansas to the NCAA Final Four. Eugene Lambert and Presley Askew years (1943-52) Eugene Lambert took the helm for the 1943 season and would last until the 1949 season. During these four seasons, Arkansas tied for first place of the Southwest conference twice. Arkansas was selected for the NCAA tournament in the 1944 season, but had to withdraw after two of their players were involved in a car accident. The next year they were selected again and would make it to the Final Four. They would not make the tournament again, however until the 1949 season when they reached the NCAA Regional. Lambert's final record was 113-22.Arkansas Razorback Sports Network :: Your Online Source for Razorback Football and Basketball (Sections) Presley Askew would take over in 1950 and would only last until 1952. Arkansas would tie for first place in the Southwest conference in his first season, but would get progressively worse. The Razorbacks would not make the NCAA tournament during this tenure. His combined record was 35-37. Second Glen Rose era (1953-66) Glen Rose would take back over on 1953 and would last until 1966. He would not achieve the success he had during his previous run, with the only real success being in the 1958 season, where Arkansas tied for first place of the Southwest conference and would reach the NCAA Regional. Rose's overall record for his time at Arkansas was 325-204. Waller and Van Eman years (1967-74) Duddy Waller would become head coach for the 1966-67 season, but only lasted until the 1970-71 season. His overall record during his 4 seasons was 31-64, which was the worst overall winning percentage, at 0.326, of any Arkansas basketball coach. Waller was replaced by Larry Van Eman, who lasted from the 1970-71 season through the 1973-74 season. Van Eman finished his career at Arkansas with a 48-56 record.Arkansas Razorback Sports Network :: Your Online Source for Razorback Football and Basketball (Sections) Arkansas failed to finish above second place under during the tenure of these 2 coaches, and would not receive any invitations to the NCAA tournament. Eddie Sutton era (1975-85) Eddie Sutton would become head coach for the 1974-75 season and would stay through the 1984-85 season. During these eleven seasons, Arkansas would finish in first or tied for first of the Southwest conference four times. After two unsuccessful seasons, the Razorbacks would be invited to the NCAA tournament during every season of his tenure. The most successful season was 1978 where they would reach the Final Four. Sutton finished with a 260-75 overall record at Arkansas. Nolan Richardson era (1986-2002) Nolan Richardson would take over for the 1985-86 season and lasted until 2002, when he was fired for controversial remarks. The Razorbacks would finish in first place of the Southwest Conference three times. Arkansas would join the Southeastern Conference for the 1991 season and would finish in first place twice, first place of the Western division once, and would also tie once for first place of the Western division. During these seventeen seasons, Arkansas would make the NCAA tournament thirteen times. Arkansas would make the Final Four during the 1990, 1994 and 1995 season. They would win their first National Championship in the 1994 season. The next season, although they were unable to repeat, they would make it to the Championship game and finish runner-up. Richardson was fired in 2002 after making controversial public statements, and assistant coach Mike Anderson coached the rest of the season. Richardson had an overall record of 389-169, (Anderson was 1-1) which is the most total wins by any Razorback coach. Stan Heath years (2003-07) Stan Heath would take over for the 2002-03 season and would last through the 2006-07 season. During his five seasons, Arkansas would not be able to enjoy the success that they achieved under Richardson. They would not finish above third place in the Western division of the Southeastern conference. They were invited to the NCAA tournament for his final two seasons, although they were eliminated in the first round both times. Heath's final record was 82-70. John Pelphrey (2007-Present) John Pelphrey was hired as the head coach of the Arkansas Razorbacks on Monday, April 9, 2007.Pelphrey to leave South Alabama after five years Associated Press, accessed January 14, 2008 Arkansas went 23-12 in Pelphrey's first season, defeating Indiana by 14 points in the first round of the NCAA Tournament before being put away by overall #1 seed North Carolina in the second round. The Razorbacks had an SEC regular season record of 9-7. Pelphrey was fired and replaced with former assistant coach Mike Anderson. Year-by-year record Rivalries *Texas *LSU Notable players * Ronnie Brewer * Joe Johnson *Sidney Moncrief *Corliss Williamson NCAA Tournament Results The Razorbacks have appeared in 28 NCAA Tournaments. Their combined record is 37-27. Razorbacks in the NBA (past and present) *Corey Beck *Ron Brewer *Ronnie Brewer *Todd Day *Scott Hastings *Derek Hood *Joe Johnson *Joe Kleine *Andrew Lang *Lee Mayberry *Clint McDaniel *Oliver Miller *Sidney Moncrief *Jannero Pargo *Alvin Robertson *Darrell Walker *Corliss Williamson Other Notable Razorbacks *Pat Bradley *Marvin Delph *Kareem Reid *Scotty Thurman See also *University of Arkansas *Arkansas Razorbacks References External links *Official athletics site *Players who attended Arkansas *Hogville.net - The Premiere Razorback Message Board *Woopig - Bring A Cup Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Southeastern Conference members Category:Schools in Arkansas Category:SEC West Division members